Dave Strider (post-scratch)
Dave Strider is Dirk Strider's ancestor, as well the ectobiological son of Dirk and Roxy Lalonde. He is the post-scratch version of Dave Strider. Biography Dave was best known as the creator of the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff movie series and owner of a big media empire. His movies, although originally a somewhat surreal slapstick style, became This did not go unnoticed by the Batterwitch, who began a rather public conflict with the studios, going so far as to kill Donald Glover after an extremely touching Academy Award acceptance speech for his role as Geromy. Stiller, playing the part of Sweet Bro was also taken down by Betty. Dave forever disappeared, presumed killed, after heroically taking down two of the Batterwitch's puppets, the Mirthful Executives. Consequently he, like Rose, is deceased during the events we observe (in Dirk and Roxy's time), as hinted , possibly motivating Dirk and Roxy to learn about the game in the first place. However, it is noted that in Jake and Jane's time, Dave and Rose He also owned a museum devoted completely to the classical art of irony. Like his pre-scratch self, he owns Ben Stiller's glasses from the movie ''Starsky and Hutch'', although they were given to him by Stiller himself instead of John Egbert. For unexplained reasons, he had a brief obsession with the movie Con Air, a movie that John was known to enjoy very much. Like Roxy, Dave lived 400 years before him. It should also be noted that he was also part of some order of "martial nobility" like a Knight. Dave also patented three-dimensional JPEG artifacts, allowing him to make a fortune from simply manufacturing them, similar to the Artifact Grist that Dave learned to abuse. He then organized a manned mission to dispose of all the artifact items in the Sun, though a Sord..... appears in Dirk's room and an Unreal Air descends to the Earth's surface every now and then, sadly, not burning up in the atmosphere. He tended to exceed the known quantities of irony as he made the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff films. He would make it so if you ordered one movie, you would get a different one in the series. Sometimes rather than withdrawing cash, it would deposit money instead. Dirk has seemed almost proud of this fact, among all other things his brother had done while still alive. He also littered the Earth with multiple Statues of Liberty , which seems to explain the multitude of them on the cherubs' version of Earth. Gallery Dirk's Bro o hopywoodoo o l.png|Dave was one of the first to catch on to the Condesce's hidden propaganda. Dirk's bro ICP strife.gif| Dirk's Bro killing ICP.png| . Dirk's Bro Absconds.png| Alpha guardians confront Condesce.gif|The final confrontation between the rebels and the Batterwitch. Dead Strilonde guardians.gif|The end of Dave, mirroring the death of Dirk (note the broken sword). Trivia * In a bizarre real-world parallel to this Dave's fictional political machinations, a real-world Senate candidate named Dave Strider announced his candidacy in 2017, and he in turn has referenced his fictional namesake during his campaign. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Humans